Duelist Mountain
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: Ok... yah so basically this is what happens when I pull an all nighter. Watch Charlie the Unicorn and hate me forever XD (Zexal/Charlie The Unicorn crossover)


**Chaos: Ok… this is a result of me pulling an all-nighter XD**

**Kaito: -_- Yami Chaos and Kaito does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal or Charlie the Unicorn**

**Chaos: Yay Unicorns! And be sure to vote on what story I should update first! (It's on my profile :D)**

Kaito woke up from his deep sleep with Chaos calling "Heeeeeey Kaito! Hey Kaito! Wake up!"

Then Yuma decided to join in "Yeah Kaito, you silly sleepy head, wake uuuuup!" He yelled with that annoying goofy grin on his face.

Kaito rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating or anything. Why the hell was Yuma in his room? But he decided to brush this off and ask the inevitable question "ugh, Oh god, you guys… this had better be pretty freaking important! Is Heartland Tower on Fire?"

Chaos scoffed at that suggestion "Nooooo Kaito, we found a map to duelist mountain, duelist mountain Kaito!" she yelled happily.

Yuma joined in at that moment "Yeah Kaito, we're going to Duelist Mountain! Come with us Kaito!" He tried to convince Kaito to come with them.

Chaos chimed in right about then "Yeah Kaito, it will be an adventure!" Then Chaos' face lit up "WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE KAITO!"

Kaito shook his head in half awake disbelief "Yeah, Duelist Mountain. Right, I'm just gonna you know…go back to sleep now." He stated as he tried to fall asleep and wake up from this crazy nightmare.

"NOOO!" Chaos yelled while magically floating while doing 360s and started jumping on Kaito "Kaito! You have to come with us to duelist mountain!"

"Yah Kaito!" Yuma happily agreed with Chaos "It's a land of sweets and joy… and joyness"

"Please stop bouncing on me" Kaito grumbled at Chaos who was jumping up and down on him.

"DUELIST MOUNTAIN KAITO!" Chaos yelled while bouncing on Kaito repeatedly.

Yuma got an idiotic grin on his face "yah… duelist mountain!"

"ALRIGHT FINE! I'LL GO WITH YOU TO DUELIST MOUNTAIN!" Kaito finally gave up and agreed with the two. He was now convinced that he was in a nightmare of some sorts.

They left the tower and were walking through the streets of Heartland city while Chaos and Yuma were walking in front of Kaito singing in time with each other "lalalalalalalalalalala-"

Kaito cut them off "enough with the singing already!"

"Our first stop is over there Kaito" Chaos stated as the group stopped in front of a vending machine.

"And what is that?" Kaito asked exasperatedly deciding to humor the two.

"It's a vending machine Kaito" Chaos laughed happily.

"A magical vending machine" Yuma stated it as if it were obvious.

Chaos stated with the utmost confidence "It's gonna guide our way to duelist mountain!"

Kaito sighed "Alright guys… you do know that there's no actual duelist mountain right?" He tried to reason with his dream.

"SHUN THE NO BELIEVER!" chaos Yelled to Yuma.

"Shuuuuuuun!" Yuma Yelled at Kaito.

"Shhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn nn" Chaos joined Yuma.

Kaito just glared at the two the whole time they were doing this "Yah" he rolled his eyes at the way the two idiots were acting.

All of the sudden a soda fell out of the vending machine. "It has spoken!" Chaos proclaimed.

"IT HAS TOLD US THE WAAAAAAAY!" Yuma yelled as he and Chaos started walking off.

Kaito face palmed himself "It didn't say anything!" But once again his attempt at logic in this messed up dream had no effect.

They were crossing an old bridge, because apparently for some reason there is a random bridge in the middle of Heartland city.

"It's just over this bridge Kaito!" Chaos called as she was leading the way

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder!" Yuma grinned while following Chaos.

Kaito was glaring at the bridge "Isn't anyone else getting like, covered in splinters? Seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing" he once again tried to reason with them although he really should realize that he can't stop this by now.

"KAITO! KAAAAAIIIITOOOO! KAAAAAAITTTOOOOOO! KAAAAIITT-" Chaos started yelling.

Kaito yelled back in frustration "I'M RIGHT HERE! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"We're on a bridge Kaito!" chaos stated happily.

All Kaito could do was face palm himself as they made their way to a meadow.

"We're here!" Yuma announced happily as they approached a big mound of cards with the words 'Duelist Mountain' engraved to a piece of cardboard at the top.

Kaito stated humorlessly "Well what do you know? There actually is a duelist mountain"

"duelist mountain, duelist mountain, you fill me with lots of fun duels!" Chaos started singing as she started spinning in circles.

Yuma decided to try to convince Kaito to go inside the candy mountain "Go inside the duelist mountain cave Kaito!"

"Yeah Kaito!" Chaos chimed in "Go inside the cave magical wonders that behold when you enter!"

Kaito shook his head in disbelief "uh… yeah… thanks but no thanks. I'm gonna stay out here" Who knows what could be in there with all the crazy things that are happening today!

"But you have to enter the duelist mountain cave Kaito!" Yuma whined

All of the sudden the letters from the word 'Duelist' jump off the cardboard and start dancing and singing. 'Didn't see that one coming' Kaito snickered to himself.

_"Oh, when you're down and looking for some cheering up,_  
_Then just head right on up to the Duelist Mountain cave._  
_When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land,_  
_Such a happy and joyful and perky merry land._  
_They got fire types and dragon types and duelist things,_  
_And so many things that will brighten up your day._  
_It's impossible to wear a frown in Duelist Town,_  
_It's the mecca of love in the Duelist cave. They got Dragons and Sages with lots of hair,_  
_Kuribohs, Kuribolts, it's a wonderland of cards._  
_Ride the duelist train to town and hear the duelist band,_  
_Candy bells, it's a treat as they march across the land._  
_Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground,_  
_Turn around, it astounds, it's the dancing duelist tree._  
_In the duelist cave imagination runs so free,_  
_So, Kaito, please will you go into the cave?"_

The letters finish their song and dance by exploding. "Alright fine!" Kaito gives in "I'll go into the freaking duelist cave. This had better be good" He grumbled to himself.

Chaos and Yuma chuckle darkly "yeah…"

As soon as Kaito makes it into the cave the two start their goodbyes "Goodbye Kaito!" Chaos waves happily.

"Yeah, goodbye Kaito" Yuma agreed with Chaos.

Kaito spins around "GOODBYE WHAT?!" the doors close behind Kaito. Flooding the cave with darkness. "Hey! What's going on here?! Hello?" Kaito hears something "What is that?" He asks himself questioningly.

All of the sudden something knocks Kaito out.

"GAH!" kaito yells as he wakes up from his dream "Oh god, what happened?" He notices that he duel disk is gone "THEY TOOK MY FREAKING DUEL DISK!"

**Chaos: :D Isn't this awesome?! And yah… apparently my 'Ask the Zexal Characters' is against the "rules" or whatever so I have to delete it. But never fear! I'll post the answers to the questions on my profile, because I don't want to let anyone down XD**


End file.
